happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Taupe
'''Taupe '''is a fan character created by the user Sugar&spicearenotspecial and adopted by the user Neizov. Appearance He is a badger honey dark brown (Taupe) with the lower part of the face white like his abdominal mark. He has a lock of hair that runs all his back to forehead of white color. His eyes are blue and he has fangs instead of rabbit teeth. Taupe has triangular and curved ears. He is somewhat higher than other characters and lacks a tail. Biography In his adolescence he was a normal boy, he was someone shy and very intelligent. He always wore a big light blue sweater that came up to his knees and had blue glasses. He was of medium height and had a short but hairy tail. Unfortunately for him he was always harassed by bullies and pranksters. One day the bullies made a joke with fireworks that ended terribly bad for him because he almost died and lost his tail. This accident made him change and post-traumatic stress development. Since then he has become a stronger, taller person and now uses blue contact lenses. Personality He is usually a calm and intelligent personage nevertheless can be put of very hot-tempered when is stressed. Taupe is very strong able to easily break wooden objects and fold metal objects. He seems to know how to use the sword well since he always carries one in his trips. He is an adventurous character, he likes to visit places where nature abounds. He has a pocket notebook where he points out all the cool things he sees. He can not stand bullies and pranksters and if he sees one he becomes super aggressive and is capable of killing them with his own fists. Relationships Friends * Asher: (I do not know if the current owner of this character will still want to maintain the relationship) * Amaranth: He is his best friend, Taupe saved his life in a jungle and brought him to civilization. * Susan: (I do not know if the current owner of this character will still want to maintain the relationship) Enemies * Bully characters. * Pranksters. Episodes Starring roles *Zombie Apocalypse (The Epic Episode) Featuring roles TBA Appearances *Make a Cake, You Guessed It Fates Deaths TBA Injuries TBA Kill count *Pranky - 1 ("Make a Cake, You Guessed It") Gallery All of dou.jpg|Taupe with his sidekick, Asher. Trivia *He talks in internet using either ESRI Conservation or Papyrus font, which many characters can't recognize. *Only his friends understand his languages. *He was born on the twelfth of February. *His survival rate is 70%. *His birthstone is aquamarine. *His zodiac is Aquarius. *Among the objects that he has are a medieval-looking sword, a blue pocket notebook and a red neckerchief. He always takes them when goes on adventures. *He is afraid of fireworks. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:White Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Tall Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Badgers Category:Mustelids Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Season 83 Introductions Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:Adopted Category:Under Construction Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Neizov characters